


Saved by Angels

by Luthienberen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, Not Beta Read, Past Violence, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: On that fateful day for Antonio the Chupacabra, the spirits in the waters of the Hudson River answer his cries.





	Saved by Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I had to fix what happened to Antonio the Chupacabra, so this is my alternative what-really-happened-to-Antonio headcanon.
> 
> _Spoilers for beginning and end of The Crimes of Grindelwald_
> 
> * * *

Antonio the Chupacabra fell through the terrible buffeting winds, terror lancing through his tiny frame. Confusion tore his mind to shreds at why his father would cast him aside and let him die. Betrayal followed and his scream was one of twisted horror, pain at said betrayal and wonder what he had done wrong.

Yet even as the waters came close they reached up and Antonio abruptly found himself in enclosed in safe bubble of turquoise. His descent slowed and he drifted instead in a muted world. His lungs heaved for air and no water flowed into them despite the fact Antonio was certain he was in the waters.

Then he glimpsed through his blinking eyes a rippling form. Long hair trailed behind the ghostly figure that swam outside his bubble. Eyes peered at him and Antonio, despite his confusion, his hurt at his father’s actions and his desperate plea for his father to take him back, barred his bloodied teeth.

The ghostly form smiled at him, white hair like the foam and green visage oddly comforting – a human like his father but not, for her lower body glistened with scales. She opened her mouth and wondrous soothing song snaked into his bubble.

The unearthly chords wrapped about him and Antonio relaxed, his eyes slipping shut as sleep took him.

Time passed…

Antonio was aware of fragments as he lay curled inside the bubble. The water spirits – somehow he understood them – had heard his plaintive psychic cry, and already revolted by the wizard that was disrupting the waters of the Hudson, had reached out to save them.

The water spirits were mercurial like the sea, but in saving the little Chupacabra they were consistent in tending to him and keeping him safe. They whispered of one who would look after him, as they gave him odd glowing drinks and fish to devour.

Yet Antonio was grief-stricken and a burning mistrust and anger grew from his betrayal at his father’s actions. Why should he trust any human again? So he lay listless on his bed of sea moss and let his body heal while his mind and soul languished.

Eventually, he awoke one day on land and breathed proper air. Dazed, and still hearing the water spirits who sang softly nearby, Antonio looked around at his new environment. Sand and shells stretched around him and-

-a human was bending over him.

_Fear, grief, loss._

Antonio barred his teeth for he was larger now but still weak.

The man did not flinch but called out to another.

“Hey Newt! I found something. Poor thing looks all beaten up.”

Then the man was lifting him up with a soft cloth, that came from the man’s neck. Antonio shivered and tried biting but the man cradled his shivering body close so that Antonio could only rub his head against a rough surface.

“Oh, it is a Chupacabra!” exclaimed a new voice.

The signing of his water spirits whispered he should go with these men so Antonio held still. He, however, would not allow himself to be betrayed or abused a second time.

Yet, as the large man carried him so carefully, while the tall thin one talked about a steady regime of care, Antonio was bewildered at their tender administrations.

Time passed again, but Antonio was conscious. The large man always kept him close and the little Chupacabra was aware of the smell of grief, pain and betrayal that shrouded this man.

So he too had been hurt by another. This made Antonio curious but still distrustful. Yet, as days went by, the large man tended his wounds, ignoring the bites he received, just murmuring soothing words and gentle caresses over his slowly healing body.

The food was delicious, raw meat, always fresh and sometimes a treat of sweetness that had Antonio begging for more.

Then came the day when they were running and Antonio fell to the ground unable to keep his grip on the man’s jacket.

Fearful and furious for he would be left behind, Antonio was about to scream when to his astonishment the large man was covering him, protecting him against the bright lights and yells.

Then the dark haired lady was helping them up, with the man clasping Antonio close, who was saying in a determined voice, “I ain’t losing you too don’t you worry!”

Tears fell on his frame and Antonio realised that the smell off the man was of terror… _for Antonio_.

He was clasped close to the large man, who smelled of this terror and relief and…love. Gentle but firm hands tucked him inside the jacket and a moment later he was wrapped in a makeshift sling.

As they vanished and reappeared in a strange green smelling land Antonio understood that unlike his first father, this large man cared for him and rather than casting him aside… _he had returned when Antonio had been lost_.

In that one moment the man had been distraught and determined not to lose him and had retrieved Antonio, defending him from harm, risking its own life.

At this revelation his broken soul and heart mended and Antonio clung to the man, chirping happily.

“Oh you speak! Newt!” wept the man, “he’s speaking!”

Amid the laughs of happiness, Antonio also cried and chirped with pure joy.

He had a new father, one who would never abandon him, rather said father would seek him out, protect him and nurture him even when bitten and ignored.

Delighted, Antonio gazed up at his father who had lifted him to his face and reached for the fur that covered the upper lip, caressing his father’s fur with tender claws.

His father no longer smelled so strongly of loss, though it still thrummed underneath the sheer delight of hearing Antonio speak and be happy, but otherwise his father was grinning and smelling of love and wonder.

That was fine, his father had Antonio now and together they would find this other one who caused his father’s pain and bring her back.

After all, hadn’t his father done the same for him? Found him and saved him?

Antonio would find and save this one for his father.

Chirping again, Antonio rubbed his head against his father, excited for the present and future.

_The end?_


End file.
